Show Me Your Teeth
by MissAmeliaYoung
Summary: Meet Arianna Mikaelsen, the youngest Original. When she is no longer needed in Mystic Falls, she decides to investigate a strange scent she came across while traveling through Forks. What will happen when she meets the Cullens? Twilight/TVD Crossover. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have finally finished the rewritten version of the first chapter of my story, _Show Me Your Teeth_. I'm sorry for the delay; I am typing this on an IPod, so it's been slow going**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. All rights belong to their proper owners.**

**Outfit for this chapter, and chapter 2, is on my profile.**

* * *

**Show Me Your Teeth - ****Chapter One**

* * *

I hunched over the bag I was packing, studiously ignoring the glare I could feel burning into the side of my face. When I made the decision to leave town, I had known it wouldn't go over well with my siblings. However, the sibling attempting to glare a hole through my head was not the one I thought would react so strongly. I risked a peek at the man, only to cringe and turn back to the bag as his gaze seemed to harden even further. Once the bag was packed, I took a deep breath to steel myself, before turning to face my brother head-on.

Elijah stared at me, anger — and possibly anxiety — clear in his eyes. Neither of us said a word for several minutes, trying to get our points across using only our facial expressions. Finally Elijah sighed, moving to sit on the bed and motioning for me to sit beside him, not speaking until I did so. "Why are you doing this, Aria?"

I kept eye contact with Elijah, hoping to show just how serious I was. "I've told you already. When I got your call to come to Mystic Falls, I passed through a small town in Washington on my way here. There was a scent throughout the town. It was like nothing I've ever smelled before; not human, witch, or werewolf, similar but not quite the same as vampire. I would have stayed to find it, but you were adamant that I get here as soon as possible. So I made a promise to myself; as soon as I was no longer needed here, I would go back to Washington to find and observe the creature."

Elijah didn't look convinced. "I understand your curiosity, but I don't understand why you're so determined to go alone. Think of this; what will you do once you've found the creature? What if it attacks you?"

I looked down at my lap, where my hands were clenched into fists. "If it attacks me, I'll either defend myself or run. Going alone will help show that I mean no harm. I just need to make sure it won't be of any threat to us, Elijah; I don't—I can't lose any of you."

A hand landed lightly on my head, making me raise my head to look at my brother. Elijah's facial expression told me what he would say before he said it. "I understand, sister. While I don't exactly approve, I will abide by your wishes to let you go alone. However, if I let you do this, you will call one of us daily, and at the first sign of danger, you will either come home or we will come there; is that understood?"

I nodded enthusiastically, shaking Elijah's hand from my head. I stood and grabbed the bag from the bed, also grabbing the previously packed suitcase from the ground next to my feet. "I should be going then; I want to be on the first flight out of here."

Elijah simply smirked, walking me out to his car to drive me to the airport. The ride was mostly silent, both of us deep in our own thoughts. The silence was only broken when a couple of thoughts occurred to Elijah. "How did you get Niklaus and Rebekah to agree to this?"

"Well, Rebekah was fairly easy to convince; I simply told her a change of scenery would be good for me. She was all for me getting out of town, especially since we never really know what danger Niklaus will pose to us with his mood swings. Niklaus was angry at first, but ultimately decided he didn't want me around for his plans right now; he deems me the weakest link, the one others will go after in an attempt to stop his plans." I took a deep breath, knowing what I said next wouldn't go over well. "They don't exactly know where I'm going or why I'm going there, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."

As expected, Elijah blew up at me for deceiving our siblings, but even he agreed that if Niklaus ever figured out how to successfully turn werewolves into hybrids, we didn't need him going after and experimenting on the creature I was going to observe in Forks. After he settled down, he also enquired about my plan for lodging once I got there. I simply explained that I had compelled the Chief of Police while I was passing through. When I called the man and activated the compulsion that was already in place using a code word, which I would do at the airport, he would believe that an old friend of his was going on an extended business trip and needed someone to look after his daughter. Charlie, the Police Chief, believes his old friend has no living relatives in the country, nor any close friends in the town to watch over his daughter, so he would be happy to do this favor for one of his oldest friends.

By the time I was done explaining, we had arrived at the airport. Elijah and I exchanged goodbyes, Elijah reminding me of the compromise we had made earlier. Then I stalked into the airport and bought a ticket for the flight that would get me closest to my destination in Washington. While waiting for the plane, I called the man I had compelled and told him the code word I had planted before leaving the town, and gave him the information regarding my arrival. I waited another hour before my plane was called; I boarded quickly and found my seat, laying back to sleep the whole flight to Seattle.

* * *

**AN: ****Updates may be pretty slow. As I said before, I'm writing this on an iPod, so it's taking me a while to type everything out and make corrections.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or The Vampire Diaries. I only own Arianna.**

**Outfit for this chapter, and chapter 1, is on my profile.**

* * *

**Show Me Your Teeth - Chapter 2**

* * *

A slight tap and a woman's voice woke me from my slumber. Looking around, I noticed that I was the only passenger still on the landed flight, and quickly grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment and exited the plane, giving a quick thanks to the stewardess that had woken me up. I made my way to the luggage claim and found the only suitcase I had brought easily with my enhanced sight. Then I walked to the front of the airport, waiting just outside the doors while I searched for the police cruiser that would be waiting for me.

It didn't take long to spot the police cruiser. It stuck out among the other cars. I made my way to Charlie as fast as I could while still keeping my pace within the normal speed of humans. As soon as I reached Charlie, he opened the trunk and took my suitcase, placing it into the car. While he was doing so, I got into the passenger seat of the cruiser. Charlie placed himself behind the wheel shortly after, turning the car on and starting the long trip to his home in Forks. Despite sleeping on the plane, tired yawns escaped me at random intervals—though I tried to stifle them so Charlie wouldn't worry that I had been too nervous about coming to Forks to get enough sleep lately.

After a few minutes of silence, broken occasionally by yawns, I turned my head to face Charlie. "It's great to see you again, Charlie. I hope you don't mind me imposing on your man cave."

Charlie's mouth twitched into a slight smile. "Not a problem, kiddo. It's great to see you too. How's your dad been?"

We talked for a majority of the drive, me telling him made-up stories of a man that didn't exist, and Charlie telling me about Forks and its neighboring town, La Push. I made a point for him to call me Aria early in the conversation, knowing my full first name would grow annoying after a while. Charlie also told me that his daughter would be living with us as well, her arrival set for tomorrow. I fell asleep shortly after—I hoped that Charlie didn't take offense when I fell asleep mid-conversation; hopefully he could see how tired I was.

* * *

I jerked awake as a hand landed on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. Charlie told me we were at the house, sounding apologetic for startling me. He already had my suitcase in his hand, and once he saw that I was moving to get out of the car, he turned and started walking to the front door of the house we were parked in front of. I grabbed my duffle-bag and followed him into the house, taking a second to look around the living room, then continued following him up the stairs. As he opened the first door on the left of the hallway at the top of the stairs, setting my suitcase inside of the room, he finally spoke. "Sorry the room is a bit small. You'll have to share it with Bella and with two beds, there isn't much free space."

He seemed mildly embarrassed about not having a bigger room for his daughter and me, so I tried to make him feel less awkward by saying, "It's fine Charlie. I'm sure Bella and I will be able to share the room in a comfortable manner."

Charlie gave me a tiny smile before walking out of the room with a quick, "I'll leave you to get unpacked. If you need anything, just give me a shout."

I unpacked all of my clothes, filling up the bottom two drawers of the dresser and half of the closet, before taking a good look at the room I would be staying in while I was here. It had two beds, one against the wall to the left of the door, the other to the right of the door, with a window in between them. The dresser was next to the bed on the left, which Charlie told me was Bella's bed, and there was a computer desk, with an ancient computer sitting on top, at the foot of my bed, with a book case next to that. There were also two lamps, one on the dresser and the other on the computer desk. The walls were a pale blue, the ceiling white, and the floor was covered with a light burgundy carpet.

The phone rang downstairs, but I paid it no mind as I sat on my bed reading at human pace. When I heard the phone being hung up, I heard Charlie sigh before he yelled up the stairs to tell me it was time for dinner. Since neither Charlie nor I possess the ability to cook, we went to one of the few diners in town. _'If Charlie's daughter doesn't know how to cook, we'll probably be eating here more often than not.' _If I had still been human, I would have worried about the weight I could gain from eating out like this every night; but thankfully, I didn't have to worry about that.

After ordering our food, we sat in silence until the waitress brought our orders out to us. It was then that Charlie decided to drop the ball on me. "I got a call from Bella. There were some flight complications and now she won't be able to make it until next week, so I'm afraid you'll have to start school alone Monday." That certainly put a damper on my mood.

* * *

As soon as we got back home, I ran up to my room to call Rebekah. "Bekah, what am I going to do? Bella won't be getting here until next week. I can't start school alone! The mere thought of it is horrifying." I complained to her.

"Let me get this straight. You're a vampire, who is over a thousand years old, yet you're afraid of starting high school alone? Do you realize how crazy that sounds? Besides, you're the one who decided to sign up for school anyway. You will just have to get over your irrational fear." Rebekah told me.

I couldn't help but scoff at her retort. "Geez Bekah, I call you for support and that's what you tell me? How rude!"

"Don't quote Full House at me. That show has been rotting your brain since it first aired." I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

I laughed at her clear disdain for the show I was obsessed with for the better part of the 80s and 90s, before getting back to the topic at hand. "Okay, well, since I'm starting alone, I need to make a good impression, so can you please tell me what I should wear Monday?"

"Of course darling. I've always loved choosing your outfits, even when wewere human; though there weren't even half as many choices back then as we have now." She said. "Since it's so dreary in Forks, I suggest wearing pants the first couple of days, and wear tights when you do decide to wear skirts or shorts unless the day is warm enough for it to not seem strange. I'm guessing the school will have decent heating, so you should be fine with short sleeves and even tank tops as long as you have a jacket. I suggest wearing your pale pink peplum top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Pair that with your grey-brown waterfall jacket, and those ankle boots that are the same color as the jacket. You did take those with you, right?"

As she had been choosing the clothes, I was taking them out of their places in the dresser and hanging them up at the front of the closet so I would remember what outfit she put together. "Yeah, I brought them. Thanks for the help Bekah. This outfit will definitely make an impression. So, anything good happen since Elijah dropped me off at the airport?"

Rebekah and I continued to talk for the next two hours about anything and everything. She may not outright say it, but I know she was trying to take my mind off of starting school. Our family cares a lot about each other, we just have an odd way of showing it. After we hung up, I took a shower, then fell asleep before my anxiety had a chance to rear it's ugly head once more.

The next day, Charlie had to work, so I had the house to myself. I mostly stayed in my room reading, but around three, I decided I should feed before school the next day. Knowing I only had about two hours before Charlie got home, I quickly ran to Port Angeles and found a few teenage boys. I led them into an alley, where I compelled them to stay there and be quiet. I drank my fill, healed their wounds, compelled them to forget ever meeting me, and raced back to Charlie's house with ten minutes to spare before Charlie was due home.

When Charlie arrived, we went to the diner again, where he asked me about getting to school for the following week. "You haven't gotten your license yet, so I can tell the station that I'll be coming in a bit late so I can drop you off."

"That's okay Charlie. The school isn't far from the house, so I'll just walk." I told him. _'Or rather, I'll run.'_

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'd be more than happy to drive you."

"I'm sure. The fresh air will be good for me, and it will help me wake up completely." I said.

We finished our dinner and returned to the house. I called Rebekah again and talked to her and Klaus for an hour before taking a nice, hot shower and going to bed.

_'I hope tomorrow goes smoothly. I remember smelling large quantities of the strange scent near the school, so if it is at the school, I hope I can figure out who or what the thing is without it getting defensive and attacking me.'_

With that final thought, I was out like a light.

* * *

**AN: How was it? I hope I portrayed Rebekah right. I know she's a bit bitchy to her siblings, but she truly loves her family and I can't help but imagine that she would be a bit nicer in regards to her sister than she is to her brothers.**

**Also, does anyone know if I have to put the disclaimer in every chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Don't kill me! I know this isn't a new chapter! I just wanted to make the announcement that I am rewriting this story - yes, again, because I'm trash and feel like I've grown as a writer since this was last updated. Once I have a good amount of chapters, I will begin posting. Please be patient with me, I will try to get these out as soon as possible, but I have a lot on my plate right now, and can't focus all my time on writing. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Aria.

AN: I know, I know; it's been way too long since I've updated this story. Things just got a little crazy in my life recently. I got a job through a summer program, which will hopefully open up the doors to other places for me to work once it's through. I've been getting out more, trying to stay active and reconnect with friends. The summer program ends in October, maybe earlier if the funds run out before then, so unless I get lucky and find a job right after the program ends, I will have more time to focus on this story. If you spot any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me so they can be corrected.

Show Me Your Teeth - Chapter 3

The screeching sound of my alarm clock woke me up the next morning. I sat up and quickly turned it off, looking at the lit up time on the face of it. '7:00. Time to get up and get ready for the torture chamber called school.' I grabbed the outfit Rebekah had chosen out of the closet and went into the bathroom. After scrubbing myself with vanilla scented body wash, which Bekah had gotten me before I left, and washing my hair with my favorite Rosemary Mint shampoo, I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my body and brushed my teeth. Afterward, I took a smaller towel and wrapped it around my hair, then got dressed. I quickly dried my hair and brushed it, leaving it to tumble down my back in loose curls. Going back into the bedroom and seeing that I should be leaving soon, I pulled my heels on, grabbed my messenger bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen, nearly running into Charlie as he was leaving the room. "Leaving for work Charlie?"

"Yeah. I'll be back around five and then we can go to the diner. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?" As he said this, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. I'm guessing this man isn't used to speaking to teenagers. 'Maybe some humans aren't as bad as Niklaus and Rebekah make them out to be.' I thought as I gave him a small smile. "No thanks Charlie. I'm fine with walking."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get home from work. Have a good day at school and make sure you lock up before you leave." With that, he left for the station. After double checking to make sure I had everything I would need for the day, I walked out of the house, locked the door, and headed toward my own personal hell.

I arrived at the school with fifteen minutes to spare before the bell rang. 'Why must school start so early? It would be so much easier to handle if we didn't have to get up before the sun just to make it here on time.'

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the parking lot was that the strange scent from before was extremely strong. I looked around, trying to spot who the smell was coming from, but sadly the owner of the scent was no longer in the parking lot. Instead, the smell was coming from the two flashiest cars in the lot, a silver Volvo and a red BMW Convertible. I couldn't help but be disappointed at not being able to see the owner of the scent, but along with disappointment came the sense of danger. 'Okay, so there are two cars that reek of that scent, so there must be at least two of these creatures. I'm outnumbered, but I'm already here and can't draw unnecessary attention to myself by leaving before I even start the school day. I'll just have to buckle down and hope that the creatures won't be stupid enough to attack in public.'

The second thing I noticed was the scent of the other students' blood. Having so many humans around me was intoxicating. Thankfully, I had fed the previous day, and have had over a thousand years to learn to control my thirst, so I knew I would be able to control myself around the other students. The third thing I noticed was how everyone in the parking lot seemed to be staring at me. I listened to a few of the students, hearing the typical things; "Who is that? Is she new? I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Who does she think she is, walking in here like she owns the place?" I didn't pay any mind to the shallow conversations surrounding me. They would get tired of talking about me soon enough." I headed into the closest building to me, which thankfully contained the main office, and took a deep breath before making my way inside.


End file.
